Jezebel Jones
Overview }} She is located inside the Golden Giza Casino. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Vivacious Verandi New Contact(s) * None Prior to Introduction We haven't been properly introduced. I suggest you speak with Vivacious Verandi. She's low class and unpredictable, but anyone who can do her dirty work has the guts to succeed here in St. Martial. Information Casino Madam This vision of beauty runs Johnny Sonata's favorite escort service. This has given her a great deal of pull, even within the upper echelons of Arachnos. Though many consider her just one of Johnny's hangers-on, her access, charm, and willingness to seduce and manipulate give her a dangerous level of power that most people don't appreciate. Initial Contact Darling, you may think you are important in the Rogue Isles, but I'm here to tell you, you've got a lot to learn. I engage in a very deadly business, and it isn't everyone who has what it takes to deal with me. No More Missions There's nothing here that I can't handle. You should ask someone else if you need a job. Store Jezebel Jones sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 35 dual-origin magic/mutation enhancements * All level 35 single-origin mutation enhancements * All level 40 single-origin mutation enhancements Jezebel Jones does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Story Arcs The Missing Maidens Souvenir: Jezebel's token Jezebel gave you this gold token for helping her deal with a disappearing client. It's a pass to many of St. Martial's hidden secrets, but it's also a reminder of the adventure you like to call: The Missing Maidens Jezebel Jones needed your help. Two of her employees had disappeared, along with one of her most important clients. You went to investigate the client's office, and found it swarming with carnies! A note in a code only Jezebel could read clued you in: the Carnival had kidnapped the client, Richard Thornbrush. Jezebel's girls, fearful for their lives, had gone into hiding. Jezebel was determined to find them, so she sent you to an old hideout one of the girls had formerly used. There you found the girls, but were shocked to find that they had joined the Carnival willingly. In fact, they had been selling Jezebel's secrets to the carnies all along! Jezebel's business was now in jeopardy. She had to put a stop to the espionage, and she had to do it quietly. She sent you to track down the woman at the heart of the scheme, Madame Kay. You eliminated the madam, along with her entire ring of accomplices. You also rescued Jezebel's wayward client from the Carnival's tender grasp. Jezebel Jones is still in operation, thanks to your quick and ruthless efficiency. Perhaps she'll share more of her secrets with you. Briefing I hope you're as strong and as capable as your reputation claims. I hope you are, because the tasks I'll set before you are dangerous. I'm a woman who's used to assessing and managing risk, and if I don't think you can do the job, we'll go our separate ways. Is that clear, cowboy? Now, your task. Two of my girls have gone missing, along with the client who requested their services. I've got a duty to protect my girls, and a very strong interest in finding that client. I need you to investigate these disappearances. Mission acceptance The last time the girls were heard from, they were going to meet the client at his office. You should really start there. Unnecessary solicitation I need to know what happened to my girls. Enemies You found a note. Debriefing This letter was meant to be read only by me. It says the Carnival came in and grabbed our client, Richard Thornbrush. Says they ran him ragged and then dumped him at sea. According to this, Ruby and Belle made it out of there alive, but they're scared of the Carnival and don't want to resurface. I don't blame them. I think I can trust you a little further, . You may have access to a wider selection of Enhancements. Give me a call sometime, sugar. Insert formula here Briefing It sounds like my girls are running scared from the Carnival. Well, I'm not about to write them off. Especially not with Hardcase looking over my shoulder. We're going to find out where they're hiding and bring them back home. To start with, I need you to check out an old hideout where Ruby used to stay before I got her off the streets. Maybe you can find something there. Mission acceptance I'll have enough trouble covering up my missing client. If I can find Ruby and Belle, it'll be a lot easier. Unnecessary solicitation I need to find out what's happened to my girls. Enemies Notable NPCs * Ruby * Belle Belle snarled, 'I should have known that two-bit hussy wouldn't let us go!' NPC Text :Ruby: Before combat: "Look, as long as Jezebel doesn't come looking for us, we're golden." Combat start: "Oh, rats." :Belle: Before combat: "If Jez sends anyone, they have to die here." Combat start: "Guess you're on the menu!" Debriefing I can scarcely believe it. Not only were my missing girls secretly Carnival mistresses, they were selling my secrets for top dollar. I've got to put a stop to this, . If you know anything about my business, you know that discretion is everything. You've proved you can be trusted. For now at least. Take these Enhancements; I hope they do you some good. Briefing My girls turned out to be traitors, , and I've got to clean up their mess. According to Belle, they were selling my clients' secrets to some Carnival mistress called Madam Kay. We've got to track down this madam and put an end to her little espionage ring for good. Find her, . Find her, and stop her. Mission acceptance I need everyone that woman is working with taken care of, . Plain and simple. You should be able to find the Carnival over in Fortune's Wheel. Just watch out; it's a dangerous area. Unnecessary solicitation Have you found Madam Kat's hideout yet? Unnecessary solicitation I need Madam Kay put away, along with her entire operation. Enemies Notable NPCs * Madam Kay * Carnival of Shadows Ring Mistress (Guarding the hostage) * Richard Thornbrush (Captive, must escort to entrance) NPC Text :Richard Thornbrush: Before combat: Richard Thornbrush: "You women won't get anything from me." Random Carnies member: "Oh, pooh. You don't have to say a thing; we'll get your secrets one way or another." Combat start: Random Carnies member: "Party crasher!" Richard Thornbrush: "Get me out of here!" Upon rescue: "These women are bonkers. You've got to get me out of here!" If lost: "Oh, no. I'm lost." If refound: "Yikes! Get me out of here!" Upon reaching entrance: "You did it. I assure you, I'll make it worth your while." :Ruby: Before combat: "We've lost two of our best sources. But we'll rebuild." Combat start: "My dear, have you come to spoil my fun? How naughty!" Debriefing Well, this turned out nicely. Madam Kay's espionage ring is kaput, and I even got my wayward client back. He's looking to sue, but I think my hospitality can convince him that isn't his wisest move. My reputation is intact, and that means a lot to me, . You sure earned your fee this time. Johnny's Squeeze Souvenir: Longbow pin You took this Longbow pin after you defeated the secret agent who was, ever so briefly: Johnny's Squeeze It began with a mission from the big man himself. Johnny Sonata had fallen in love, and he had fallen hard. Jezebel Jones, ever the devoted servant, asked you to kidnap the object of Johnny's affections, a pretty Marcone heiress named Theadora. You did the deed, but the job wasn't over. Longbow came after the girl to rescue her from Johnny's private office. You had to dispose of the agents, but not before you found a set of coded orders on one of them. Jezebel had a client who was a mole inside Longbow, so it wasn't that difficult to get the orders translated. What they revealed shocked Jezebel: Theadora was actually a Longbow agent! Though her ties to the Marcones were genuine, she had been recruited by Longbow as a teen. Now, she was not just a Longbow agent; she was a Longbow agent who knew too much. You had to take her out. Some say Johnny's broken heart adds a little extra soul into his singing. Others say he's a cold-hearted slime who never felt any honest affection in his life. As for you, you padded your reputation and your pocket. As far as you're concerned, things worked out well. Briefing , I'm glad you're back. I've got an assignment for you, and this one comes all the way from the top. Johnny Sonata. The 'Pipes' himself. Johnny's picked himself a lucky lady, but the problem is, she wants nothing to do with him. That's where you and I come in. We need to convince that girl the error of her ways. She's a member of the Marcone family, so it won't be easy. But I need you to nab her. Mission acceptance It seems Johnny met the girl after one of his performances. Sadly, she's not as swayed as some by his golden voice. Unnecessary solicitation Have you got the girl yet? Enemies Notable NPCs * Marcone Consigliere (Boss) (Guarding the hostage) * Theadora Marcone (Captive, must escort to entrance) NPC Text :Theadora Marcone: Before combat: Theadora Marcone: "Look, this is boring, ok? I wanna go play some roulette." Random Family member: "I'm sorry, Miss Marcone, but orders are orders. You're staying with us." Combat start: Theadora Marcone: "Hey! Hey, I know you! You're !" Random Family member: "Guard Miss Marcone with your lives!" Upon 'rescue': "Look, you don't know who you're messing with here." If lost: "Hmph. See you around." If refound: "Oh crud. Not you again." Upon reaching entrance: "Boy, is my dad gonna be angry." Debriefing Theadora isn't what you'd call pleased with her new situation. But a few fancy dresses, a few furs ought to cure that. In any event, Johnny's happy. And that means we get paid. Briefing That last trick you pulled getting Theadora away from the Family really impressed Johnny Sonata. Unfortunately, he's having trouble hanging onto her, and he wants no one's help but yours. Longbow's already saved the girl! Apparently, they don't like to see anyone kidnapped, even if she's the daughter of one of their enemies. I need you to get Theadora out of Longbow's hands. Can you do it? Mission acceptance They just abducted her from Johnny's private office in Babylon. Hopefully, they're still in the area! Unnecessary solicitation If Longbow gets their hands on Theadora, Johnny will never forgive either one of us! Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Officer (Boss) (Guarding the hostage) * Theadora Marcone (Hostage) On one of the defeated agents, you found some orders. NPC Text :Theadora Marcone: Before combat: Theadora Marcone: "You're going to get me out of here, right?" Random Longbow member: "In a jiff." Combat start: Theadora Marcone: "Criminy! It's ! AGAIN!" Random Longbow member: "Stand back. Let us handle this." Upon 'rescue': "I can't believe this!" If lost: (She doesn't say anything) If refound: "Oh, man!" Upon reaching entrance: "You don't know how much trouble you're getting into here." Debriefing Excellent. Johnny is more than pleased with your success. I've arranged for some Arachnos protection for young Miss Marcone. Longbow won't get her away from us this time. Now, as for those coded orders you found. One of my clients is a mole within Longbow. Perhaps he can decipher them for us. Briefing I've had my client translate that coded Longbow message you found, , and the results are not good. It seems that Longbow had more in mind than altruism when they tried to rescue Theadora. She's been working with them all along! Yes, she's a relative of the Marcones, but she has some latent mutant abilities, and she was recruited by Longbow when she was only a teenager. And now she's seen everything inside Johnny's private office! There's stuff there that could sink the Giza, . You have got to take Theadora down! Mission acceptance Show no mercy. Unnecessary solicitations You have got to take Theadora apart! Enemies Notable NPCs * Theadora Marcone (Boss) NPC Text :Theadora Marcone: Combat start: "Oh, for crying out loud! How did you figure me out?" Debriefing Well, Johnny's heart is broken, but he'll get over it. And he'll be a wiser man for it. If there's one thing I've learned in this lifetime, , it's that love is for fools and fairy tales. You remember that. It'll serve you well. Missions Jezebel Jones does not have any regular missions out of her story arcs. External Links *